


安仓 星星牧场

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: fairy tale





	安仓 星星牧场

岛上来了新的旅客，是位浪漫的吟游诗人，一路上给人们唱歌，笑起来露出可爱的兔牙。

荒芜的岛上吟游诗人受到了各种邀请，人们送上鸟的羽毛装饰他的斗篷，请求一点难得的娱乐。

吟游诗人似是没有目的地漫游着，可能在夜晚同酒馆里的人作乐，也或许整日在巨岩上听风絮叨，何地何时都是无忧无虑的模样。

可有天吟游诗人没有露出笑容，他说:“我想要光芒在夜晚给我引路，这里没有月亮，我没法继续自己的旅行。”

星星牧场的主人听到了吟游诗人的抱怨，人们看到他踩着云彩做的台阶，亲自上到高高的塔上，用长长的竹竿打落几颗成熟的星星，小心翼翼地装进灯盏。

“给你。”他有些害羞地把灯盏递给吟游诗人，“月亮女神不恩惠于这座岛，但是有了这盏灯你可以去一切地方。”

从此每个夜晚，居无定所的吟游诗人的身边始终跟随着温暖的光，同鬼魅一并行路，留下旅行的脚印，到了太阳神驾车的时候，他便去到星星牧场，为那里的主人弹奏一曲。

牧场的主人太喜欢这些梦幻的歌谣啦，但是他更喜欢吟游诗人。

他觉得吟游诗人的眼睛，比自己种下的星星都更漂亮。

他也喜欢吟游诗人倾听海潮时的侧脸，自己恶作剧时的无奈表情。

星星牧场的日子太无聊，吟游诗人是第一个愿意陪伴他的人，分明是灯盏是他给的，却好像是吟游诗人把他的生活点亮了。

他多希望吟游诗人能和他住在一起，可每次对方都是微笑着拒绝了他，“我还有事情要做。”他总这么说。

牧场主人不高兴地捏住诗人的脸，:“夜晚你究竟去了哪里？”

小个子没有回答他的任性，只是叫牧场主人不要再因为贪睡让星星逃走。

海上的人鱼相拥着去往北方的时候，吟游诗人离开了这座岛。

他什么也没有留下，却把灯盏还到了高塔之下。

牧场主人最近很忙，他要摘下所有成熟的星星分发给岛上的居民，冬天就要来到，太长的夜晚里若是没有这些微弱的光，影子会侵吞所有人。

吟游诗人还是没有回来，牧场主人把他留下的星星挂在窗前，现在它们只有指甲盖那般大小了。

每个人都说吟游诗人去到更富庶的国家去了叫牧场主人放弃，可他做不到，他不相信吟游诗人会为了纸醉金迷放弃这里。

可这里又有什么呢？没有浪漫的极光也不是龙的巢穴，贫瘠地连星星都睁不开眼。

牧场主人没空再想这些，为了等吟游诗人他把冬眠的日子一推再推，如今非钻进那讨厌的洞穴睡上漫长的一觉不可了。

他叹口气，吹熄了窗前那点微弱的光，放任星星幻化成风。

月亮女神回来了。

云乖顺地退到天幕深处银光一泻千里，恩惠着出门跪拜的人们。海妖与人鱼充当了这场仪式的赞礼官，所有的花颤抖着绽放，千万丈的山向那一角拜倒。

牧场主人从酣睡中醒来，好一番折腾才爬出了洞穴。可下一秒一个声音叫他险些掉回去。

“要我帮忙吗？”

是吟游诗人。

牧场主人面无表情地给他久别的对方一拳，随即狠狠地抱住了这个小个子。

“你居然还知道回来。”

“抱歉，因为月亮女神真的住得很远。”吟游诗人好声好气地安慰着，温柔得叫人想落泪。

“是你让月亮女神回来的！可是他们都说她脾气很不好，会用咒语叫人发狂……”

“没有啊，她教了我很多歌。”

“你要都唱给我听，现在不需要星星牧场了，以后你去哪里我就去哪里。”

吟游诗人笑了，看眼前人因为告白没有收到回复而气得鼓嘴。

“月亮女神还教给我很多事。”

“比如什……”

草轻轻摇着，还未种下的星星偷偷望着这一幕，如水的月光温柔地投下金色的帘幕，见证一个自由的灵魂拥有了归属。

吟游诗人结束了这个吻，让万物聆听他的誓言。

“教了一句话——

我爱你。”

end


End file.
